


圣诞毛衣 The Christmas Sweater

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce didn't go to Haly's Circus, But they are meant to be together whatsoever, Damian turned into a cat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 达米安变成了一只猫咪。而布鲁斯收获了一个难得的机会。





	

1.

“而如今，站在我面前的这对新人——我不得不指出这一点——他们缔结良缘的契机，是一件糟糕透顶，毫无品味而言的圣诞毛衣。”他们的证婚人，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯说，推了推他的老花眼镜，“感谢上帝，”

 

2.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第一天，布鲁斯拖着脚步从蝙蝠车中走出，迎面遇上了端着茶水和点心的管家。

“达米安在哪里？”他拿起一块饼干，四处打量着，提防着可能从任何地方冲出来的暴脾气猫咪，“现在摘下面具合适吗？”

“怀着沉痛的心情，我不得不告知您一条坏消息：达米安少爷在成功逃离澡盆之后就再也没有出现过。”管家有意无意地亮出了自己手背上的累累伤痕，“我能否再补充一句，布鲁斯老爷，你该给我加工资了。”

 

3.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第二天，布鲁斯正坐在电脑前对着稻草人的行踪皱眉沉思，一个矫健的黑色身影突然从高空中跃下。

身手同样矫健的黑暗骑士本能地侧过身，躲开了这一次偷袭。

偷袭失败的猫咪从喉咙深处发出暴躁的呜噜声，踩着键盘跳开了，在屏幕上留下一串乱码。

布鲁斯叹了一口气，倒回了座椅上。

他捏住鼻梁，“不。”他低声自语，“我不能阉了我自己的儿子。”

 

4.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第三天，布鲁斯阴沉着脸换掉了被猫挠得满是抓痕的制服，把不停低声怒喵的黑猫挡在了蝙蝠车外。

“让你和我一起夜巡是一个错误。”他说，直视着那双绿色的猫瞳，“我会尽一切可能找到让你恢复原状的办法——但我不会再犯同样的错误，达米安。”

黑猫恶狠狠地瞪着他，接着扭头跑开了。

 

5.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第四天，第五天，第六天，布鲁斯没有受到来自黑猫的任何骚扰。

他开始意识到达米安似乎并不在大宅里。

 

6.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第七天，布鲁斯瞪着猫食盆里毫无变化的猫罐头，开始疑惑达米安这几天究竟身在何方。

他抱着手臂，很不情愿地意识到自己开始担心了。

 

7.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第八天，布鲁斯发现那个闹脾气的家伙回来了。

布鲁斯正坐在韦恩夫妇的画像前。酒杯里斟上了陈年的波本，摆在他父亲最喜欢的扶手椅边。

这是韦恩大宅每年的感恩节惯例，即使他从不喝酒。

那是他父亲最喜欢的酒。

而黑猫踏着侵略性十足的步子，从地毯上走了过来。它低声叫唤着，抬头看着陷入沉思的男人。

“我知道，达米安。”布鲁斯低声说，“没有什么比家人更重要。”

黑猫灵巧地跃上了他的膝头，接着在那里盘身睡下了。

 

8.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第十天，达米安再次不见了踪影。

蝙蝠侠再次回绝了超人提出的邀请。

“我单打独斗。”他阴沉着脸说，“你们想组建一个童子军联盟，别把我扯进来。”

希望下次来的别是神奇女侠，他看着那个蓝大个气呼呼飞走的背影，松开了紧握住氪石的手，听说她没有任何弱点。

 

9.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第十四天，布鲁斯在战斗中受了伤，双面人在极近的距离内朝着他的肩膀开了一枪。

制服抵抗住了部分冲击，但是阿尔弗雷德还是警告他最好休息上几天。

他不再年轻了。

布鲁斯躺在床上，窗外的婆娑树影被格窗切成几块。

他已经习惯了独自战斗。

他咬牙坐了起来。

而他会继续战斗下去。

 

10.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第二十天，塔利亚出现在了哥谭。

布鲁斯全副武装，在她下榻的酒店窗外监视了大半个晚上，却毫无所获。

她一定认为达米安出了什么事情。布鲁斯意识到。对于外界来说，达米安·韦恩，他的儿子，已经音讯全无了大半个月。

他潜入自己曾经的爱人的房间，在她的枕头上留下了一张字条。

“他很好，不必担心。”

第二天，他看着塔利亚的私人飞机离开了哥谭。

也许他们之间的确不再有可能。即使他们最终走向了分歧和敌对。但至少有一件完美的东西因为他们联手合作而诞生。

他们的儿子。

 

11.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第三十一天，布鲁斯意识到，达米安神出鬼没的行踪是事出有因的。

他瞪着那只大摇大摆从窗外跳进屋内的黑猫。

它套着一件他从未见过的……毛衣。

那件毛衣已经被猫咪抓得到处起球，却依然可以辨认出它原本的样子。

一件红色打底，绿色花纹，极其难看，毫无品味而言的圣诞毛衣。

当黑猫抬起头望着他的时候，布鲁斯发现它还戴着一个黄色的小领结。

“你做了什么，达米安？”他瞪着自己的猫儿子，“谁给你穿上的毛衣？”

而黑猫发出了一声不屑的喵呜，接着扭过头高傲地走开了。

 

12.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第三十四天，蝙蝠侠落入了敌人的圈套。他在漆黑的小巷中挣扎着挥出拳头，他的死敌们环绕在他周围，大笑着，看着他在毒气的影响下逐渐失去对身体和神智的控制权。

他向下坠去，束手无策，无助如同那个八岁的男孩。

身体撞击地面，他知道一切都结束了。

小丑的枪口对准了他的额头。稻草人张牙舞爪。毒藤俯身嘲笑。猫女亮出利爪。双面人抛出硬币。企鹅的伞尖戳向他的心脏。

他闭上了双眼。

“老天，你还好吗？”一个仿佛来自时空彼端的声音突然出现在他耳畔，“你……你还活着吗？”

那个可怖的画面突然碎裂成无数粉末，散落在他周围。

“你能听见我说话吗？”一双手拍打着他的脸颊，让他的视线在晃动中逐渐变得清晰，“你需要医生吗？你看起来很需要一位医生。你能听见我说话吗？嘿？”

他终于看清了把他从幻觉中唤醒的那个家伙。一个正跪在他身边的年轻男人。

 “我没事。”他艰难地说，推开了那双对着他又拍又摸的手，“你……”

他的声音突然卡在了喉咙里。

因为他看到了一件熟悉的，毫无品味而言的圣诞毛衣。

正套在他的救命恩人身上。

 

13.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第三十五天，蝙蝠侠从昏沉的噩梦中醒来，发现自己正躺在一张陌生的沙发上。

他只用了三秒钟便回忆起了前一晚发生的一切。他被雨果·斯特兰奇联手稻草人所创造的恐怖幻觉控制，陷入了一场必输无疑的战斗。而当他在幻觉中死去的时候，现实中他也会在肾上腺素疯狂分泌中因心力衰竭而死。

而那两位智商超群，道德迷失的疯子天才便能从这场丧心病狂的试验中获取他们所渴求的数据—— _蝙蝠侠究竟是谁？_

他下意识地伸手探向自己的脸，在触碰到坚硬的面罩后松了一口气。

“放心，我没有偷看。”

他猛地朝声音传来的方向转过头，昨晚的那个年轻人正站在他身后，捧着一碗麦片粥。

穿着那件他确信他在哪里见过的圣诞毛衣。

 “你真沉。”年轻人说，搅动着他的麦片，“你该庆幸我是个体操教练，不然你可得在巷子里躺上一晚了。”

他皱着眉头。

阳光从窗外穿透进来，在年轻人的背后打下一片朦胧的金色光晕。

他从未见哥谭有过这样晴朗的天气。他的哥谭总是阴云遍布，雾霭沉沉。然而这一刻，这个早晨，从这间狭小的公寓内唯一的那扇窗户向外望去，他窥见了前所未有的阳光灿烂。

他看着那双明亮的，毫无杂质的蓝眼睛。

“迪克·格雷森。”那双眼睛的主人说，“你可以叫我迪克。”

“我该走了。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

14.

迪克·格雷森已经习惯了在他的破烂小公寓下面的小巷里捡到各种各样的东西。一只脾气暴躁的流浪猫，偷轮胎的街头男孩，奇怪的偷拍跟踪少年，或是哥谭的黑暗骑士。

“你要去哪里？”他放下了麦片碗，“我还以为蝙蝠是夜行动物呢。”

“我要……”他沙发上的男人顿了一会儿，接着才继续说道，“……回家。”

迪克兴味盎然地挑起了眉，“你要怎么回去？”他问道，眨着眼睛，“打车？地铁？公交车？”隔着那副可怕的面具，他也能看出蝙蝠侠的表情在变得扭曲，“ **走回去** ？”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他，仿佛他是个不知从哪里冒出来的新反派。

而他对付起骄傲的，脾气暴躁又武力爆表的家伙来挺有一套。

“我只是想帮帮忙。”他叹了一口气，“你饿吗？”

蝙蝠侠继续瞪着他，接着缓慢地，不情不愿地点了点头。

 

15.

迪克托着下巴欣赏了一会儿蝙蝠侠吃麦片的美景，接着突然意识到，他得请个假。

而他一向是个诚实的好员工。“嘿，我在小巷里捡到了蝙蝠侠所以今天不能来上班了，你能给我找个人顶班吗？”

“当然，当然。我还是超人呢。”

“好吧，说真的，我感冒了。”他翻了个白眼，接着装模作样地咳了几声，“咳咳咳。”

终于说服了老板给自己休假一天之后，他揉着眉心走回了他那同时充当会客厅，餐厅和客房的小房间，却发现原本坐在沙发上规规矩矩吃麦片的黑暗骑士不知什么时候站了起来。强壮的男人背对着他，浑身肌肉紧绷，似乎正在和什么东西对峙。

恶棍？怪兽？外星人？

他揣着紧张乱跳的小心脏踮起脚尖，越过蝙蝠侠的肩膀，顺着他的视线向前看去。

他的猫咪正站在那里，用同样剑拔弩张的姿势回望过来。

“罗宾！”他兴高采烈地叫道，心花怒放，“你回来啦！”

 

16.

罗宾是迪克在楼下小巷里捡到的一只绿眼睛的黑猫。

起初那只猫咪只是一抹无声无息的黑色影子，逗留在小巷和街角。即使他百般逗弄，它也对他不理不睬，却会在他弯腰拿报纸的时候踩着他的头飞跃上三楼，去吓唬窗台上鱼缸里的金鱼。

直到有一天晚上，他在下楼倒垃圾的时候发现那只猫咪被动物管控中心盯上了。两个穿着灰色制服的壮汉举着套绳和网，把它逼进了角落里。

“嘿！”他叫道，急匆匆地翻过防火梯跳了下去，“那是我的猫，伙计们。”

那只黑色的猫咪睁大眼睛，充满警惕地回望过来。它弓着背，竖起尾巴，依然在低声咆哮。

恐惧，疑惑，不信任。

他从小在马戏团长大，解读人是他最擅长的事情。而这只猫咪给他的感觉——就像是一个人。

一个倔强的小混蛋。

他看着那双在黑暗中发亮的眼睛，朝着那只猫伸出了手。

“没事了。”他轻声说，奇异地确信它能听懂自己的话，“我会保护你。”

动物管控中心的人在片刻之后悻悻地散去了，并警告他管好自己的猫。

而那只跳入他怀抱中的猫咪仰起头，以异常平和的目光审视着他。

他知道他得到了这个家伙的信任。

 

17.

两天之后，他在回家的时候遇到了一伙儿总和他过不去的流氓——他们在这一片街区到处敲诈勒索，骚扰良民。而自从他出手制止过他们之后，他们一直耿耿于怀。

他被逼到了巷尾。即使他身手不错，也没法同时应付四五个手持棍棒的彪形大汉。

而就在这时，那只神出鬼没的黑色猫咪突然从天而降，落在了其中一个混混的脸上。在所有人还没反应过来的时候它又飞跃到了另一个混混的胸口，朝着他的脖子一口咬了下去。

趁着混乱迪克给了离自己最近的家伙一拳。伴随着此起彼伏的惨叫，他和猫咪异常默契地狠狠教训了那群流氓一顿。以他们落荒而逃的惨状来看，他们估计很长的一段时间内都不会再来招惹他了。

那晚之后，他就决定叫这只猫咪“罗宾”。

“罗宾汉。”他向蝙蝠侠解释道，“它可是一只英雄猫咪！像你一样！”

而罗宾则堂而皇之地成为了他家里蹭吃蹭喝蹭住的常客。

他紧紧抱着罗宾，充满爱怜地抚摸它头顶蓬松的短毛。

蝙蝠侠眯起了双眼。

 

18.

当迪克醒来的时候，天已经黑透了。他的小破公寓里安静得可怕——如果你排除掉窗外街道上的喧嚣，楼下夫妻的日常吵架和楼顶外放的八十年代迪斯科音乐的话。

他意识到蝙蝠侠已经走了。

他只是不小心趴在沙发上睡了一觉，那个家伙便不声不响地离开了。

他的背上多了一条毯子。想象着那个对待起打架之外的事情异常笨拙的家伙找来毯子给他盖上然后轻手轻脚地溜之大吉的样子——迪克抱着手臂，在沙发上生了一会儿闷气。

他确信蝙蝠侠一定给他下药了——他可从来没睡得这么死过！

罗宾也不见了踪影。无论他怎么呼唤，那个难搞的小家伙始终没有露面。

 _见鬼。_ 他倒回了沙发上，心情糟糕，昏昏沉沉地又睡了过去。

直到一个尖锐的东西在他的胸口猛挠着，把他给弄醒了。

罗宾看到他醒了，抬起爪子又给了他两巴掌。

“怎么了怎么了……”他眼冒金星，“你怎么打我……”

“喵呜！”他的猫咪急切地叫道，咬着他的袖口把他从沙发上拖了起来。

他意识到一定出了什么事。

 

19.

等他穿好衣服，罗宾已经急得开始挠门。

“最好别是因为外面来了鱼贩子。”他嘟囔着，拿起车钥匙。

他的猫咪猛地窜上了他的肩膀，把一个东西糊到了他的脸上。

“嘿！”他抹了把脸，“这是什么？”是他的多米诺面具。在被街头黑帮盯上之后他曾认真地考虑过以后是否该在见义勇为的时候隐姓埋名——而这面具是他鼓捣出的解决方法之一。但他除了在万圣节晚会的时候，还没戴着它出过门。

“你想让我戴上它？”他挠了挠猫咪的下巴，“为什么？我们要去什么地方？”

罗宾又给了他一巴掌。

“好吧，好吧。”他嘟囔着，戴上了面具，“你是老大。”

 

20.

迪克开始相信他的猫咪的确是一个人了。

罗宾坐在前挡风玻璃底下，像导航仪一般用爪子和喵呜声给他指明方向。

他在哥谭的大街小巷里转悠着，像个疯子似的听从一只猫咪的指挥，最终把车开到了一处阴森的建筑工地面前。那是一栋还未建成的大楼，钢筋依然暴露在外，像是被剥去皮肉的骨骼经脉。

“这里有什么？”他问道，“你带我来这里做什么？”

他的猫咪挠开车门，一溜烟地消失在了夜色里。

迪克在车里呆坐了几秒钟，怀疑着自己的人生。

最终他还是打开车门追了出去。

 

21.

很快迪克便知道了罗宾带他来这里的原因——这栋鬼气森森的大楼里竟然传出亮光，显然有人正趁着天黑无人，在这里做着什么不可告人的勾当。

他蹑手蹑脚地顺着水泥阶梯向上爬去，随着光线的增强，断断续续的说话声也传入了耳畔。他蹲下身，探出脑袋，朝着光线传出的那层楼里望去。

稻草人和一个他不太认识的光头男人正站在楼层中间。雨果·斯特兰奇？大概是这个名字？

而他们面前的柱子上正绑着——蝙蝠侠！

迪克立刻捂住了嘴巴。

_他该怎么办？老天，他该怎么办？_

罗宾突然从角落中飞身跃出，朝着稻草人扑去。竹竿条般瘦削的男人嫌恶地大叫起来，失去平衡栽倒在了地上，和张牙舞爪的猫咪滚做了一团。

“谁在那里？”看起来文质彬彬的光头则猛地转过了头，仿佛感知到了迪克的存在。他朝着楼梯走来。

迪克攥紧拳头，鼓足勇气，从藏身处中走了出来。“放开我的猫！”他叫道，朝着稻草人扑去，“你害不害臊——欺负一只猫！”

 

22.

迪克给了稻草人一拳，又一拳。直到那家伙像一堆散落的稻草般成了软软的一滩。罗宾尖锐地嘶叫着，绕着他转圈。

这些反派并没有看上去那么牛逼哄哄嘛。

“一个帮手？”不远处，雨果·斯特兰奇的圆眼镜反着光，“发生了什么，蝙蝠侠？这实在和我对你的侧写大相径庭——你是个独行侠，因为曾经遭受过的伤害而痴迷于黑暗和暴力。你太过于骄纵自大，因此不愿不信任任何人，这是你之所以戴上这假面的原因，不是吗？而一个跟班？一个这样的菜鸟？这会毁了你所渴望的一切，不是吗？”他说，“毕竟，你 **需要** 这孤独。”

“你在做什么？”柱子上的黑暗骑士挣扎着，猛扯着束缚他的绳索，冲着他低吼，“你不该来这里！”

可真是一场乱糟糟的对话。

“是罗宾带我来的。”迪克感到有些委屈，“而既然来了——我总不能袖手旁观！”

“我不需要你的帮助。”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你不知道你在做什么。”

“我知道。”迪克冷静地回答道，“我在做正确的事。”

他朝着斯特兰奇走去，撸起了袖子。

“我单打独斗。”蝙蝠侠抗拒地别开视线，“我不需要帮手。”

“这个嘛。”迪克微笑起来，朝着斯特兰奇的脸来了一拳，“你可能得学会适应有人照看自己后背的日子了。”

 

23.

一个被动挨打不逃跑的反派已经足够诡异了，更诡异的是，斯特兰奇竟然大笑起来。

“你的故事又是什么，小家伙？”他喘着气，毫无形象地怪笑着，“哦，你失去了很重要的人，对吗？所以你不愿再看到任何人受伤害——自我牺牲，愚蠢，盲目的善良。”他突然从怀里掏出一把注射枪，“让我们来看看你究竟是谁。”他说，把那把枪抵在了他的手臂上，“毕竟，我想所有人都很想知道，为什么蝙蝠侠选择了你？”

黑暗突然笼罩了他。他向下坠去。漫长无止尽的坠落。

他目睹着他的父母在地上砸出血红的印记，如同两朵盛放的玫瑰。

他看着他熟知的人一个接一个坠落下去——他的父母，他的朋友们，他的邻居，每一个他认识的人。

罗宾。

蝙蝠侠。

他挣扎着，却抓不住那一只只向下陷落的手——而他……也即将投入死亡那漆黑的怀抱。

然后……他的脸上啪啪地挨了两巴掌。

迪克猛地睁开了眼睛。

罗宾正站在他的胸口，那双绿眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“喵呜！”罗宾叫道。

他挣扎着坐起身来，发现自己正躺在冰冷的水泥地上。蝙蝠侠蹲在他的身边，就像是昨晚的情景再现——只不过他成了那个被放倒的倒霉蛋。

 

24.

 “你在做什么？”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地质问道，“你差点死掉！”

“喵呜！”罗宾弓着背叫道，听起来也不太高兴。

迪克晃悠悠地站起了身。管吃管喝养了这家伙大半个月，结果它倒和新来的联合起来一起对付他！

“我只是想帮帮忙。”迪克低下头看看自己，黑色的体操紧身衣，多米诺面具，“我觉得自己做得还不错？除了被不小心放倒那部分——我们选择性忘掉那段行不行？”

“我不需要你的帮助。”蝙蝠侠瞪着他，“挣脱那些绳索并不困难，斯特兰奇和克莱恩也只是两个没用的废物。而你——你只会让自己陷入危险！”

迪克扭过头，看着地上被捆得严严实实的两位反派。“说声谢谢有那么难吗。”他嘟囔着，双手叉着腰，“我可救了你两次，伙计。”

“我不需要你的帮助。“蝙蝠侠再次声明道，“回家，迪克。忘了今天的事情。”

迪克皱起了眉。“可是有人想伤害你。”他说，扭回头，看向蝙蝠侠，“而且总会有人想伤害你，不是吗？在经历了这些事情之后？老天。不确定你在外面平安无事，我可没办法安心睡觉。”他摊开手，“你看，我得对我捡回家的东西负责。”

蝙蝠侠冰冷的视线在他身上钻挖，“你在说些什么？”

“我在说——”迪克吸了一口气，“不管你愿不愿意，我都会继续做你的帮手。”他充满期待地朝着男人伸出手，“所以，合作愉快？”

蝙蝠侠似乎极为头疼地捏住了鼻梁。

 

25.

“你要去哪里？需要搭顺风车吗？我饿了，咱们能顺路去吃个夜宵吗？”迪克甩出了无数问题，“你觉得我该叫什么好？”

蝙蝠侠臭着脸，一路快步地在前面走着，三步并作两步地跨下楼梯，似乎急不可耐地想甩掉他。

他耸了耸肩，大步追了上去。

嘿，如果他能让罗宾穿上那件圣诞毛衣。那他一定也能让蝙蝠侠接纳他这个新搭档。

即使代价是他被挠成一只绷带木乃伊。

或者——别的？

蝙蝠侠突然停下了步伐，迪克措手不及，差点一头撞上男人的后背。

“为什么突然停下啦？”他从蝙蝠侠肩膀上探头探脑地向外看去。

“哇！”他叫了起来，“神奇女侠！”

 

26.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第四十天，蝙蝠侠加入了正义联盟。

他最担心的事情发生了，神奇女侠来了哥谭。这个强大无敌的亚马逊人从空中落下，手持盾牌和长剑，威风凛凛地站在他面前，仿佛一尊完美的战士雕塑。

“哇！神奇女侠！”他身后的年轻男人叫道，激动得破了音，“天呐天呐天呐，你认识神奇女侠？！”

“蝙蝠侠。”神奇女侠声音疲惫，“我们需要你的帮助。”

原来拉斯·奥古，他的老对头，长生不老的野心家，给新成立不久的“正义联盟”添了不少麻烦。

“我……”他试图拒绝。

“当然！”他身后那个家伙跳了起来，“他当然会帮忙的！”一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，“对吧，蝙蝠侠！”

这就是他为什么不得不帮正义联盟打败了拉斯·奥古，并在之后成为了他们的荣誉成员。

 

27.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第四十二天，布鲁斯出现在了迪克·格雷森的小破公寓门前。

他敲开了那扇曾经为他遮蔽风雨的小门。前来开门的年轻人睡眼惺忪，在认出他是谁之后吓得躲回了门后。

“我能为你做点什么，韦恩先生？”年轻人从门后露出一只眼睛，和半张强颜欢笑的嘴巴，“你是不是迷路了？”

“我只是想要回我的猫。“布鲁斯说，伸手坚决并且强硬地推开了门，“他在你这里寄住了有一段时间了——而我恐怕现在到了他该回家的时候。”

蓝眼睛的年轻人瞪大眼睛傻站在门口，眼睁睁地看着他走了进去，熟门熟路地来到了猫窝边，把正在打盹的黑猫抱了起来，接着大步地走了出去。

 

28.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第四十三天，布鲁斯顶着响个不停的门铃打开了大门。

他瞪着门口那个眼睛红肿的熟悉面孔，把已经涌到嘴边的驱逐令咽了回去。

“我，我只是想来告诉你，韦恩先生。”迪克·格雷森吸了吸鼻子，“罗宾对我来说非常，非常重要。你无法想象他对我意味着什么——你不能就这样从我身边带走他。”一颗眼泪从蔚蓝色中滚落，划过年轻人的脸颊，在他的心脏上也划出一道同样的痕迹，“我知道他一定也很想我……我们在一起度过了一段很，很美妙的时光。”

布鲁斯低下头，发现他的袖口被攥住了。

“我能不能再见见他？”迪克央求道，“求你了。”

布鲁斯皱着眉头，踟躅良久，最终还是无法将拒绝说出口。

他叹了口气，“进来吧。”他说，极为头疼的捏住了鼻梁，“我该怎么和你解释——”他向后退去，“你所认为的罗宾，那只黑猫，其实……”

他顿住了。

门口的年轻人动也不动，正惊恐万分地瞪着他。

“怎么了？”他松开鼻梁上的手，“你这是怎么了？”

“你是蝙蝠侠！”迪克·格雷森叫道，惊慌失措地看着他，“我认得这个动作——你和他——你们是同一个人！”

_见鬼。_

布鲁斯瞪着那个突然间无孔不入地进入他生活中的麻烦精，意识到也许他得在大宅里再多养一只宠物了。

 

29.

达米安在战斗中不幸被魔法变成猫的第四十六天，蝙蝠侠发现，其实事情远没有他想得那么糟糕。

当他坐在正义大厅里，监视那群花花绿绿的紧身衣童子军开圣诞派对的时候，应有的排斥和嫌恶并没有出现，相反地，他竟然觉得也许这也不错。

二十多年来，他在那栋巨大的，空荡荡的大宅里度过了每一个的圣诞夜。

他从未选择过另一种生活——就像斯特兰奇所说的那样，他以为他 **需要** 孤独。

“嘿！愁眉苦脸的不高兴先生！”他的新跟班戴着一顶圣诞帽，穿着那件难看的圣诞毛衣，蹦跳着跑到了他的面前，“你怎么不和大家一起跳舞呢？”

“我不跳舞。”蝙蝠侠说，别扭地挪了挪屁股，“你去跳吧。”

“你不跳，那我也不跳了。”他的跟班一屁股坐到了他的旁边。他的鼻子上还带着亮闪闪的金粉，看起来傻兮兮的。

“你是不是怕他们嘲笑你？”他的跟班托着下巴，朝着他微笑，“相信我，他们不敢的！”

“你总得学会信任别人。”他的跟班把脑袋靠到了他的肩膀上，害得他浑身僵硬，仿佛中了毒藤的毒素，“你不能永远这样单打独斗下去。”

“笑一笑嘛，蝙蝠侠。”他的跟班说，戳了戳他的脸，“我是不是喝醉了？见鬼，我平时不喝酒的。”

“超人可真棒！他给了我灵感！”他的跟班迷迷糊糊地说，“你觉得夜翼这个名字怎么样？”

 

30.

在扎坦娜的帮助下，达米安终于恢复了正常。迪克扑过来试图像呼噜猫咪一样呼噜男孩毛刺刺的短发，结果被一巴掌拍了回去。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，继续对着电脑屏幕沉思。

但是他知道，他那黑漆漆，冷冰冰的蝙蝠洞，从此之后再回不到原来的模样。

沉寂多年的韦恩大宅也开始变得吵闹，欢腾，访客络绎不绝。

阳光开始透过窗玻璃照进房间。当他再一次坐在自己父母的画像面前时，他意识到这里正一点一点地变得敞亮起来。

而夜晚，他也不再独自战斗。

他开始学会信任别人。

这也许是一件好事。

 

31.

第二年的感恩节，他们试穿了迪克准备的圣诞毛衣。布鲁斯和达米安面面相觑，坐立难安，被那毛刺刺的面料扎得浑身发痒。他的胸口是一只蝙蝠，而达米安的胸口是一只罗宾鸟——男孩的新代号。

迪克端来了他和阿尔弗雷德一起做的草莓奶昔。他们坐在壁炉前，朝着墙上韦恩夫妇的画像一同举杯。

“我真想知道，布鲁斯。”迪克突然说，他撑着下巴，“如果你去看了那场马戏表演，我们是不是会更早一些认识？”

他们永远也不会知道了。

但他知道无穷宇宙的无限可能中，只要布鲁斯·韦恩遇到了迪克·格雷森——他都获得了一个同样的，弥足珍贵的机会。

一个不再孤独下去的机会。


End file.
